Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy
Credits * Originally aired: Friday August 24, 2001 on Nickelodeon * Writer: Eric Trueheart * Director: Steve Ressel * Show Stars: : Andy Berman (Dib) : Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim) : Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR) : Melissa Fahn (Gaz) : Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple) : Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red) : Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) * Guest Stars: : Rosearik Rikki Simons (Hairy Kid / Ralston) : Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane / Irut (?)) : Jhonen Vasquez (Zim's Computer / Melvin-Like-Kid) : Brad Abrell (Membrane Announcer / Paramedic #1 / Bloaty) * Production Code: 08B Story Line Zim finally finishes one of his self proclaimed brilliant inventions, a space-time-object-transfer device, in which he plans to send a giant robot into the past in order to put an end to Dib once and for all. However, when the robot isn’t compatible with the temporal field, he throws a rubber pig into the vortex instead, which turns out to be compatible and it causes Dib to crash his tricycle in the past. Zim decides to send many more rubber pigs into Dib’s past, which ultimately affect him in the future; though when Zim overdoes himself, he discovers that history isn’t something that should be messed with. Fun Facts * Dib and Gaz are seen as little kids in this episode. Unlike her present self, younger Gaz is wearing an adorable pink bow, and her voice is much more like a baby/five year old, but she still wears a black dress. *The gnomes in this episode are somewhat bigger than normal. They also disappear during one of the scenes and are replaced with a sign. *Before the first temporal change, Dib already has a metal claw, even though there was a flash afterwards to indicate the first change. *The business man Professor Membrane describes in the temporal object displacement depiction, Walton Chunky, is based on Milton Bradley. *Once Dib falls off the tower in the past, there is an over head shot of him on the ground and his cracked air tank above his head. Then the paramedics say clear and hit him with the pigs. In the very next shot, you see Dib and people standing over him but no air tank. Then the tank comes back on the next overhead shot. *There is an instance of Bloody Gir as Zim throws the last piggy into the portal. *During a commentary Jhonen teasing states that the original idea was for Zim to kill Dib permanently in this episode and be replaced with a new kid, Louie, but Nickelodeon wouldn't allow him to kill anyone on a children's cartoon. *Professor Membrane's TV show, Probing the Membrane of Science, seems to parody real-life science educationals, such as'' Watch Mr. Wizard'', and Bill Nye the Science Guy. Quotes *Dib: -''walking up, holding an empty box''- Hey, Gaz. Did you eat all the cereal? -''tips box upside down''- I was gonna have this for breakfast tomorrow, y'know? *Gaz: -''looking over at Dib''- You think you own all the cereal. Well, you know what, Dib? You don't. Y'just don't! -''looks back at tv''- *Younger Gaz: Not again... *Letter to Zim: Zim! Don't use the time machine. Love, Zim! *Gir: Zim, where did the last piggy go? *Professor Membrane: Anyone who would want to build a space-time object replacement device is a complete moron! (echoing as the scene cuts to Zim's base) moron! moron! Zim: Gir! The space-time object replacement device is ready! Paramedic: Come on kid! If I lose one more patient today, I'm going to get written up! Gir: WHYYYYYYYYY?!? WHY, MY PIGGY?!?! I LOVEDED YOU, PIGGY!!! I LOVEDED YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!! Gir: Wait, if you destroyed Dib in the past, then he won't ever be your enemy, then you won't have to send a robot back to destroy him, again he will be your enemy so you will have to send a robot back-- (Head Blows Up) GIR: Ooooooooh! Zim: A Hunter-Destroy- GIR: What is it?! Zim: A Hunter-Destroy- GIR: WHAT IS IT!?!?! Zim: ...A Hunter-Destroyer Machine. Zim: More Piggies GIR!!! I DEmand PIGGIES!!!!! Script Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy Script References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/bad-bad-rubber-piggy/episode/178264/summary.html Category:Season 1